Le plan de Noël
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]Lily en a marre que James parle toujours d'elle mais est ce vraiment le cas ? Ne prépare t il pas quelque chose de mal ?


**Bonjour**

Je sais que Noël est passé mais je n'avais même pas posté cet OS alors mille excuses. Ben ce n'est pas si grave, c'est pas comme si on écrivait des choses sur Halloween en juin lol  
Bon alors voici un OS qui répondait à un défi sur le forum de Lizoune : 

**http://mefaits-accomplis. vous conseille d'aller faire un tour également parce que c'est très agréable là-bas. Le défi consistait à écrire un Noël sur les maraudeurs. J'en ai écris deux : celui-ci et un autre Hélèna/Sirius que je n'ai pas encore posté.  
Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Le plan de Noël**

- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? répéta James.  
- Tu sais James, tu es de plus en plus insupportable !!! Puisque je te dis qu'elle acceptera. Qui serait assez idiot pour te refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Remus et Peter haussèrent un cil alors que Sirius se rectifiait :

- Ok, elle !

Lily était en train d'aider une première année à faire un devoir lorsqu'elle entendit les maraudeurs qui parlaient entre eux juste derrière elle, assis confortablement sur les canapés.

Elle eut un fin sourire lorsque Sirius se corrigea.

Pourquoi diable, James ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant par moment ! Elle avait beau lui dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, il revenait sans arrêt vers elle.

Elle avait pensé que le petit jeu qu'elle avait fait pour le bal d'Halloween lui avait servi de leçon mais apparemment cela ne l'avait même pas touché. Il s'en fichait royalement.

_- Lily, avait-il demandé, acceptes-tu d'aller au bal avec moi ?  
- Non, avait-elle répondu d'un ton catégorique, j'y vais avec Amos Diggory._

Evidemment que c'était faux. Amos y allait avec une fille de sa classe mais elle avait dit juste cela pour que James la laisse tranquille. Et ça avait marché, James ne le lui avait plus demandé.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule au bal, il avait réellement été blessé. Et depuis, il ne lui avait plus rien demandé.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui…

Elle soupira. Il était impossible de dégonfler une tête aussi enflée.

Elle se concentra sur ce que venait de dire la première année et oublia bien vite que les maraudeurs étaient derrière elle.

Lorsque le devoir de la jeune fille fut terminé, elle constata avec joie que la discussion des maraudeurs tournait autour du Quidditch.

Elle quitta la salle commune pour son dortoir.

- Il est chiant !!!  
- De qui parles-tu ?

Lily leva les yeux vers une fille de son dortoir qui s'appelait Christelle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient aux épaules et de beaux yeux noisette. Lily la trouvait très jolie malheureusement elle n'était pas très sociable et restait souvent enfermée dans le dortoir à bouquiner. Lily lui avait plusieurs fois rappelé qu'il existait une bibliothèque mais Christelle ne voulait rien entendre, préférant le calme et la tranquillité du dortoir.

Christelle réitéra sa question réveillant Lily par la même occasion.

-Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance encore mais ça m'énerve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille ?  
-Tu devrais réfléchir à ses avances Lily. J'ai rarement vu un garçon qui s'accroche ainsi.  
-Il s'accroche parce qu'il est trop stupide pour comprendre que je le déteste. Il se prend pour le centre du monde, il croit qu'il peut faire tomber tout le monde avec son charme imaginaire.  
- Tu exagères Lily, moi je trouve qu'il est plutôt beau garçon.

Ça ne servait à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Christelle et elle n'étaient jamais d'accord surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'affaire James Potter.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Lily était dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour que James cesse de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer d'espérer.

- Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait bien. James Potter et ses amis étaient juste devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.

- Non.

C'était Remus qui venait de parler.

- Mais tu plaisantes, Lunard ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ?  
- Cornedrue, l'argent n'a aucune valeur surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de Noël !!!  
- Il n'a pas tord, dit Sirius.  
- Ouais bon, mais toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir un cadeau pareil.  
- Oui, mais tu oublies qu'elle, ce n'est pas les robes qu'elle aime, mais les livres, rappela Peter.

Lily bouillonna de l'intérieur. Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Certes, elle adorait lire des millions de livres à la bibliothèque, et même lorsqu'elle avait une petite heure, elle s'y rendait, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Et de quel droit se permettaient-ils de parler d'elle de la sorte ? Et comment James osait penser qu'elle accepterait son cadeau ?

Elle voulut se mettre face à eux pour tirer les vers du nez à Potter mais Nancy lui tirait la manche afin de lui montrer un couple complètement choquant : Amos embrassait Rita Skeeter. (1)

- C'est horrible, commenta Nancy. Tu imagines des bébés Skeeter-Diggory.  
- Un peu comme un bébé Potter-Evans, répondit Christelle.

Lily roula des yeux avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle.

Les trois filles s'installèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Lily avait trouvé la solution pour faire regretter à James d'avoir parlé ainsi d'elle.

Tous les Gryffondor étaient dans leur salle commune. Il n'y en avait pas un seul qui avait préféré retourner dans son dortoir : même Christelle avait fait un effort. Ils avaient tous décidé d'attendre minuit pour se souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël ».

La salle commune avait été bien décorée.

Lily se rappelait qu'elle avait passé un moment formidable avec les Gryffondor.

_Les cartons avaient été déposés sur la table dans la salle commune par Hagrid et le sapin avait déjà été placé près de la cheminée. Les Gryffondors devaient décorer leur propre sapin._

Lorsque Lily avait vu cela, elle avait été très heureuse, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'être la première à le décorer. Et pourquoi le ferait-elle seule ?

Et puis, elle s'était dit qu'il y aurait bien les autres qui, de toute façon, allaient le faire. Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans la salle commune l'après-midi, le sapin était toujours nu. Personne n'avait eu envie de le faire.  
C'est alors que les maraudeurs étaient entrés et s'étaient extasiés devant le sapin.

Ils avaient appelé tout le monde et chacun avait déposé soit une boule soit une guirlande sur le sapin. Et comme elle avait insisté pour que tout le monde décore avant elle, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec l'étoile qu'il fallait mettre au sommet et comme elle était petite, elle était restée immobile devant le sapin.

James avait osé la porter devant tout le monde pour qu'elle place l'étoile. En descendant, Christelle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était devenue toute rouge et qu'un grand sourire avait étiré les lèvres du maraudeur.

Elle avait bien vite pris l'initiative de le ramener sur terre.

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis mais cette fois pour s'amuser. Les maraudeurs avaient apporté des bierraubeurres et des gâteaux qui étaient posés sur la table et avaient invité tous les élèves à faire quelques parties de batailles explosives, des jeux de cartes et autres pour passer le temps.

Lily avait refusé net de se joindre à eux préférant lire le bouquin que lui avait conseillé Christelle.

- Incroyable !! Tu te rends compte Petit, disait Sirius à un élève de première année, tu as battu James aux échecs sorciers !  
- Peux-tu arrêter de l'appeler Petit, soupira Remus. Je te rappelle qu'il a un prénom.

L'élève de première année était intimidé, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait jouer contre un des maraudeurs et le battre.

Bien vite les bierraubeurres étaient ouvertes et les miettes de gâteaux salissaient le sol.

Lily se leva pour aller se couper une part de gâteau lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ? Elle est toute seule depuis le début de la soirée !!!

Encore la voix de James. Le faisait-il exprès ? Croyait-il qu'elle allait se laisser avoir juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ?

- Non, tu devrais attendre encore un peu, conseilla Sirius, tu ne vois pas qu'on s'amuse ? Pourquoi penses-tu à elle ?

Elle allait les mordre s'ils continuaient à parler ainsi d'elle.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et bientôt tous les jeux furent arrêtés et les maraudeurs firent de la place au centre de la pièce pour que tout le monde s'installe.

Tout le monde accepta de prendre place sur les coussins qu'avaient apporté les Gryffondor de 6ème année et attendirent.

- Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes, dit alors Peter.

Bientôt ces quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et tout le monde s'écria joyeusement :

- Joyeux Noël à tous !!

Les maraudeurs se prirent dans les bras, les filles se le souhaitèrent de nouveau et ainsi de suite.  
Durant quelques minutes, voilà ce qu'était devenue la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lily le souhaita aux filles de son dortoir et à certains qui passaient près d'elle.

Finalement, les maraudeurs burent à la santé de Noël et bien vite, les autres les imitèrent.

Lily restait en retrait avec Nancy et Christelle jusqu'à ce que Nancy s'en aille pour se chercher une part de gâteau.

Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, chacun était parti dans son dortoir pour aller chercher leurs cadeaux et les offrir.

James s'approcha alors d'elle, un petit cadeau dans les mains, tandis qu'elle lui lançait des regards meurtriers pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, Lily se leva d'un bond :

- A quoi tu joues Potter ? Je te préviens si c'est encore une blague ou pour me demander de sortir avec toi, je te balance par la fenêtre.  
- Joyeux Noël Lily, lui répondit-il.  
- Potter !!!

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, il se tourna vers Christelle :

- Voudriez-vous bien accepter le cadeau d'un de vos plus grands admirateurs ?

Christelle leva les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer les yeux chocolat de James.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir tandis que Lily restait coite.

James tendit son cadeau et machinalement, elle le prit.

- Ouvre-le, la pressa-t-il.

Christelle enleva soigneusement le papier cadeau pour découvrir un livre, qui était en réalité des poèmes d'amour de sorciers poètes.

-Ohhhh !!! C'est magnifique James, dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Mais pour Christelle, elle ne faisait ça juste par amitié. Elle se détacha de lui, admirant le livre tandis que Lily jetait son verre par terre.

Le bruit du verre cassé avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde et James, qui était agenouillé près du fauteuil où était assise Christelle, se leva pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, lui cracha-t-elle.

Elle commença à courir vers son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda naïvement James alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il faudrait savoir avec toi. Quand je te cours après, tu me gueules dessus et quand je m'intéresse à ton amie, tu m'engueules.

Lily s'arrêta dans sa lancée et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'offre un cadeau à Christelle ? C'est ça que tu voulais, non, que je te laisse tranquille ?  
- CE QUE JE VOULAIS, cria t-elle faisant sursauter les gens derrière elle, C'EST QUE… C'EST QUE… C'EST…  
- C'est ?

Voyant que Lily se sentait gênée, les autres décidèrent de quitter la salle commune. Il ne restait que les maraudeurs, Lily et Christelle. Peter, Remus et Sirius ne tardèrent pas à monter dans leur dortoir.

- Je crois que tu es de trop, Lily, dit alors James en fixant Christelle qui était prête à éclater de rire.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce Potter, ce Potter… elle le tuerait, un jour.

Elle serra son poing voulant à tout prix le gifler pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Lily, tu es lente, dit-il alors, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne peut-être ?

C'était la phrase de trop. Elle s'avança très rapidement de lui. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, elle posa sa main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'elle voulut rompre le baiser pour se venger, elle sentit que James l'enserrait et la rapprochait de lui.

Trop tard !

Christelle sortit de la salle à pas de loup alors qu'elle entendit James murmurer :

- Joyeux Noël Lily.

Lily ne comprenait rien.

- Pourquoi …  
- Un petit plan made in Christelle.  
- Quoi ?  
- En tout cas ça a bien marché. Quand elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais, je n'y croyais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu ça lorsque nous avions décoré le sapin. A ce qu'il paraît, tu n'avais pas détaché ton regard de moi. Finalement, on a accepté ce petit plan très réussi je dois l'avouer. Tu es tombée raide jalouse d'elle.

Lily n'était plus énervée. Tant qu'il avait fait ça pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, non ?

- Joyeux Noël James, répondit-elle en souriant.  
- C'est ce que l'on appelle « vengeance ». Après le coup du bal, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais rien faire ?  
- Non mais tu as vu comment tu me harcèles ? s'énerva Lily.  
- C'est parce que je sais que tu m'aimes !!! répondit James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- Depuis quand est-ce que je t'aime ?  
- Non, mais en plus tu as vu comment tu me parles…

Sirius, Remus, Peter et Christelle regardèrent la scène d'un air désolant.

- Ils ne changeront jamais.

(1) Un couple choquant, je sais !! Mais je l'aime bien lol


End file.
